


여느 때처럼 시작된 섹스(Sex as always)

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 힘들고 진빠지는 하루 일과가 끝난 뒤 막 쉬려는 할에게 다가온 검은 그림자





	여느 때처럼 시작된 섹스(Sex as always)

1

집 바닥에 내려서자 지난 6개월 간의 고초 따위는 눈녹듯이 사라졌어. 곧 급속도로 피로감이 온 몸을 짓눌렀지만 말이야. 중력 때문인듯 했어. 할은 걷는 것이 낮설어져 갓 태어난 망아지처럼 후들거리는 다리를 진정시키고는 자켓부터 벗으며 침대로 향했어. 이번 한 번 정도는, 씻지 않고 그냥 자도 괜찮을거야, 그렇지? 온 몸이 우주 먼지와 전투 흔적으로 뒤덮여있고 손은 벗다 만 셔츠 속에 걸려있는 상태여도 침대에 쓰러지는 순간 눈을 감는 게 허락되는 날이란 게 있을 거라고.

그렇게 생각한 순간, 부지불식간에 머리에 자루가 씌워졌어. 괴한은 재빨리 자루의 끈을 조였어. 할은 끈이 완전히 제 목에 달라붙기 전에 그 사이로 손을 집어넣었지. 할은 필사적으로 힘에 저항하는 한편 한편 반지로 날카로운 메스를 만들어 줄을 잘랐어. 시야는 완전히 막힌 상태였고 줄은 더럽게 질겼지. 산소가 점점 희박해졌어. 까끌한 천이 숨을 들이쉴 때마다 코며 입에 달라붙었어. 이걸론 도저히 안 되겠다는 생각이 들자, 할은 죽음을 각오하며 메스를 저 끝까지 보냈다가 최대한 빠른 속도로 이쪽으로 날아오게 했어. 바람소리와 함께 목이 살짝 따끔했지. 할은 아랑곳하지 않고 메스를 그대로 내리그었어. 굵은 밧줄이 서서히 끊어졌지. 드디어 숨통이 트인 할은 휘청거리며 바닥으로 쓰러졌어. 할은 그와중에도 아무도 자길 건드리지 못하게 자기 주위에 반원형의 보호막을 만들었지. 정신없이 숨쉬는 걸 방해하는 자루를 집어던진 할은 기침을 하며 가늘게 피가 흐르는 목을 만졌지. 이제 괴한의 정체를 알아낼 시간이었어.

할은 제 소임을 다 마친 메스 대신 나이프를 불러냈어. 최첨단 장비는 아니어도 그런대로 쓸만한 무기였지. 할은 자세를 낮춰 조심스럽게 방어자세를 취하며 양 옆을 살폈어. 그러나 주위엔 아무것도 없었어. 마치 아까 그 모든 게 할의 착각이었다는 듯 말이야. 하지만 할의 목에선 분명 피가 흐르고 있었고, 아직까지 완전히 진정되지 않은 숨도 진짜였지. 밧줄의 길이상 어디 멀리 있을 리도 없었어. 어딘가에, 이 집 어딘가에 범인이 숨어서 2차 공격을 노리고 있을 거였어. 할은 반지로 반쯤 쳐진 커튼을 단숨에 걷었어. 안은 비어있었지. 창문도 닫혀있었고 밖에는 가로등의 노란 불빛이 텅 빈 거리를 비출 뿐이었어.

노란, 빛 말이지.  
불현듯 모든 상황을 이해한 할은 시네스트로와 마주하기 위해 천천히 몸을 돌렸고, 그 얼굴을 제대로 보기도 전에 뒷머리를 크게 얻어맞고 기절했어.

 

\--

1

정신을 차리고보니 사지가 결박되어 있었어. 'ㅅ' 자 모양으로, 양 손은 깍지를 낀 채 침대 헤드에 묶여있었으며 다리는 한계까지 벌어져 따로 고정되어 있었어. 눈은 다시 가려져 아무것도 보이지 않았지. 무엇보다 불쾌한 건 입이었어. 강제로 벌려진 입에서 침이 고이다 못해 흐르고 있었거든. 할은 어떻게 닫아 보려고 발악을 했지만 입을 움직여 봐야 침이 더 입 밖으로 탈출할 뿐이었어. 그래도 무기력하게 벌리고만 있다가 평생 그렇게 되는 것보단 나을테니, 할은 시도를 멈추지 않았어. 이왕 발악하는 거 손하고 발도 움직여보려고 애썼지.

그걸 도저히 못 견디겠는지, 시네스트로가 침대 위로 올라왔어. 맨 살에 옷의 감촉이 쓸리는 걸 보니 옷을 입고있는 모양이었지. 이젠 고물이 되어버린 침대가 두 번 삐걱였어. 그 두 동작만으로 할의 상체에 몸을 붙이고 앉은 시네스트로는 천같은 걸로 할의 입에서 떨어지는 침을 조심스럽게 닦아주었지. 그러다가 악취미를 발휘해 천을 그대로 할의 입 안에 쑤셔넣었어. 할이 웅얼거리며 항의했지. 시네스트로는 대답 대신 할의 턱을 쥐었어. 차가운 감촉에 절로 소름이 돋았지. 할이 움찔움찔했어. 할의 턱선을 타고 귓가까지 느릿하게 쓸어올라간 시네스트로의 손가락은 할의 오른쪽 귀를 세게 움켜쥐었어. 곧 반대쪽 손이 할의 오른뺨으로 날아와 딱 진짜 아플 정도로 쓸고 지나갔지. 할은 다시 한 번 더 뺨을 맞았어. 그리고 또 한 번, 다시 한 번을 연달아 맞았어. 입 안이 터져 피가 났고 뺨이 금세 부어올랐어. 시네스트로는 그것으로 만족하지 못하고 세 번을 더 때리고서야 관뒀지.

젠장할, 할은 다짐했어. 시네스트로의 러트가 끝나면 이번엔 꼭 치료비에 정신적 피해보상비까지 받아야지.

 

\----

0

수 년 전, 신입이었던 랜턴 할은 오아 숙소에서 새 임무를 받았어. 단독 임무였지. 그럴만 했어. 어려운 것도 아니었고 대단한 용기가 필요한 미션도 아니었지. 다시 말해, 시네스트로가 할과 동행해야 할 이유는 어디에도 없었어. 하지만 할은, 지나가듯 시네스트로는 요즘 뭐 하고 지내냐고 물었어. 바쁘다는 대답이 돌아왔지.

그래, 바쁘겠지. 가장 위대한 그린랜턴이라니까.  
할은 속으로 그렇게 중얼거리고 반지를 충전했어.

 

\--

0

미션 도중에 베인 종아리를 치료하기 위해 의료실로 들어왔을 때 의료실은 그런 사소한 상처는 봐줄 수 있는 상황이 아니었어. 사방에서 의료를 담당하는 랜턴들이 급하게 돌아다녔지. 하도 바빠보여 도저히 무슨 일이냐고 물어볼 수도 없었어. 오아가 습격을 받았나 부터 시작해서 온갖 시나리오가 머리를 스치고 지나갔지. 다행히 할이 멀리가기 전에, 지나가는 의료 랜턴의 대화가 할의 정신을 도로 현실로 붙들어왔어. 이해하기 어려운 의학 용어를 적당히 걸러들으면 갈비뼈가 부러져 폐를 찌르고 있고, 무릎이 어떻게 되었다는 얘기였지. 요즘 그렇게 위험한 미션이 있었던가 싶었어. 할은 조심스럽게 사람들을 헤치고 긴급 환자가 있는 곳으로 날아갔어.

 

\--

0

듣자하니, 랜턴도 아닌 그 여자는 시네스트로의 러트를 돕기 위해 왔다고 했어. 할은 지구인의 상식으로 매춘부냐고 조심스럽게 물었다가 거의 욕을 들을 뻔 했지. 그 여자는 가디언들도 인정하는 공식 러트 도우미라고 했어.

코루가인들은 알파와 오메가로 나뉘고, 그들은 원칙적으로 단 한 명의 짝을 찾아 가정을 꾸렸어. 그러나 알파/오메가가 아직 가임기일 때 상대방이 죽는 일이 빈번하게 생기곤 했는데, 그런 때에 상대방은 아무리 채워도 채워지지 않는 성욕에 시달리곤 했어. 그게 바로 러트와 힡싸였지. 도우미는 도움이 필요한 사람들의 죽은 배우자와 가장 흡사한 페로몬을 가진 자원봉사자들로, 러트와 힡싸에 시달리는 자들이 괴로운 시간을 보내는 것을 도와주는 사람들이었어.

 

얻어맞으면서?

할은 그 말을 공손하게 물었지. 할의 질문에 답해주던 착한 랜턴은 시네스트로는 약간 다른 경우라며 난색을 표했어. 그가 적당한 말을 고르기 전에 의료실 문이 쾅하고 열리며 처음 보는 랜턴 하나가 허겁지겁 날아왔어.

시네스트로의 상태가 위험해.

하지만 상황이 여의치 않은듯 했어. 시네스트로를 돕기 위해 온 여자는 목숨이 오락가락 하는 상태였고 이제와서 새 사람을 부르기에는 시네스트로의 상태가 많이 심각했지. 랜턴들은 진정제같은 독한 약을 투여하는 걸 고려하는 걸로 조심스럽게 의견을 모았어. 그러나 할이 대화에 끼어들었어.

날 들여보내줘.

할은 지구인이기 때문에 페로몬이 없어 성욕해소에 도움이 안 되며 무엇보다도 시네스트로의 상태를 감당할 수 없을 것이고 등등의 반발이 들려왔어. 할을 걱정해서 하는 소리인게 분명했지. 하지만 할은, 자원해야만 했어. 시네스트로에게 주사한다는 약의 성분이 썩 좋아보이진 않았고, 할이라도 나서지 않는다면 또 다른 누군가가 저렇게 다칠 테니까.

내가 진정시키는 동안 코루가에 연락을 취해줘.

할은 막무가내로 시네스트로의 숙소로 향했어.

 

\--

0

문을 열기도 전부터 짙은 향내가 풍겨왔어. 코루가의 기준으로 '베타'인 할에게는 '냄새'라기보단 방향제가 몸에 끈적하게 달라붙는, 좋지만은 않은 느낌에 가까웠지만 말이야. 할은 선풍기로 냄새를 최대한 날려버리며 조심스럽게 노크했어. 안쪽에서는 아무 반응도 없었지. 다섯을 세고 할은 들어간다는 통보와 함께 문을 열었어. 안쪽은 동굴보다 더 어두웠지. 할은 마지막으로 신선한 공기를 들이마시고는 방 안으로 들어가 문을 닫았어. 극도로 얇은 실로 만든 천이 몸에 내리앉는 느낌이었지. 하지만 불쾌하다는 표현을 하면 실례인 것 같아, 할은 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 그저 어둠에 덜 적응된 눈을 열심히 굴려 시네스트로를 찾았어. 어딘가에서 그의 목소리가 들려왔지.

조던?

 

\----

1

시네스트로.

시네스트로가 피에 젖은 천을 갈기 위해 할의 입을 잠시 풀어준 틈을 타 할이 시네스트로를 불렀어. 할을 묶을 정도의 이성은 남아있는 걸 보면 어떻게 회유할 수 있을 지도 몰랐어. 아예 안 하고 넘어가는 건 이미 늦었겠지만 적어도 가학의 강도는 조금 낮출 수 있을 것 같았지.

신.

할은 생전 안 부르던 옛 별명까지 동원해가며 시네스트로의 한 줄기 이성에게 구원신호를 보냈지만 통하지 않았어. 시네스트로는 어디에선가 새 천을 꺼내 할의 입 안을 단단히 틀어막았어.

 

\----

0

극도로 이성적인 것 처럼 보이던 처음 모습은 시네스트로만의, 극도로 비이성적인 상태를 나타내는 징표일 뿐이었어. 시네스트로는 몇 걸음만에 아직까지 상황 파악이 덜 된 할에게 다가와 그의 입부터 봉인했어. 키스로 말이야. 머리로는 각오하고 있었지만, 사실 몸까지 각오가 된 건 아니었던 할은 자기도 모르게 놀라 시네스트로를 강하게 밀쳤어.

그건 큰 실수였지.  
시네스트로는 할의 몸을 더욱 끈적하게 내리누르며 할의 손을 낚아챘어. 압도적인 완력으로 할의 손목을 머리 위로 올리게 만들더니 다른 손으로는 할의 턱을 잡고는 부술듯이 있는 대로 힘을 주었어. 할은 어느새 이게 '도와주는' 일이란 것도 잊은 채 움직일 수 있는 팔로 주먹질을 하고 발길질까지 하며 진심으로 저항했지. 그럴 수록 시네스트로는 화가 더해지는 듯 했어. 잡힌 손목에서 불길한 소리가 들려왔고 턱은 감각도 사라질 정도로 아팠어.

 

\----

1

이렇게 상황이 안 좋을 때에는, 그냥 맞춰주는 게 최선이었어. 할은 유사 본딩으로 시네스트로의 정신을 위로해줄 수도 없었고, 최소한의 육체적인 만족감조차 줄 수 없었으니 말이야. 할이 오로지 할 수 있는 건, 시네스트로의 육체가 지칠 때까지 하고 싶은 걸 하게 놔두는 것 뿐이었어. 아무것도 아니었고, 어떤 것도 될 수 없었으니까. 쓸데없는 반항은 말 그대로 시네스트로를 도와주는데에 방해가 될 뿐이었어.

\--

이게 다 합의된 관계인 거라고 스스로를 속이면 피가 흘러내리는 뒤로 느껴지는 고통도 수월하게 받아들일 수 있었어. 평생도 아니고, 길어봐야 사흘만 고생하면 된다는 생각과 함께 우주의 관점에서 그게 얼마나 짧은 시간인지를 떠올리면 조금 견딜만해졌어. 억지로, 조금이라도 느끼려고 스스로 허리를 움직이다보면 운 좋게 기분좋은 부분을 스칠 수도 있었어.

시네스트로의 것이 찢어진 안을 정통으로 건드리자 생리적인 눈물이 살짝 고였어.

 

\----

0

아프다고 해도 멈출 줄을 몰랐어. 어떻게 도와주면 되냐고, 나름 상냥하게 물어보면 구타에 가까운 행위가 돌아올 뿐이었어. 정말 죽여버리고 싶은 건지 행동 하나하나가 다 온 힘을 담은 거였어. 거긴 멍이 들었다고 차라리 다른 곳을 건드리라고 협상을 시도하면 오히려 그곳을 집요하게 괴롭혔여.

솔직히 처음에는, 이 상황을 받아들이기 어려웠어. 자기가 스스로 선택한 일이라는 것과는 별개로 코루가인의 생식방법에도 불만이 쌓였고 이렇게 상대방을 상처입히며 자기 혼자 만족하는 섹1스가 있다는 것도 믿기 힘들었어. 지금 다시 생각해보면 환상이 깨진 것에 대한 충격인지도 몰랐지.

하지만 그럼에도 할은, 포기하지 않고 시네스트로의 뒷목에 팔을 감은채 키스를 시도했어. 혀가 씹히고 입에서 피맛이 났지만 해야 할 일이 있었어. 다시는, 다시는 다른 사람이 이런 일을 겪지 않아도 되도록 하는 거였지. 할은 어차피 감은거나 뜬 거나 별반 차이가 없는 눈을 지그시 감았어. 억겁의 세월처럼 느껴지는 시간이 흐른 뒤, 시네스트로의 손에서 힘이 점점 풀렸어. 할은 때를 놓치지 않고 시네스트로를 더욱 밀어붙이며 입술과 혀를 막무가내로 비벼댔어. 시네스트로가 부드럽게 할의 아랫입술을 햝았을 무렵, 긴장이 풀린 할은 끝내 기절했어.

 

\----

1

눈을 떠보니 이미 며칠 뒤인지도 알 수 없는 날의 아침이었지. 팔다리가 아직도 뻐근했지만 그런대로 움직일만 했어. 할은 손가락 발가락 숫자와 이빨 개수와 상처가 아물었는지까지 꼼꼼히 확인한 후에야 고개를 들어 맞은편 의자에 앉아 자길 쳐다보는 사람과 눈을 마주쳤지.

목조르는 건 진짜 죽을 것 같으니까 다음번엔 하지 마.

할이 먼저 말을 꺼냈어. 시네스트로는 알 수 없는 표정을 한 채 대답했지.

참고하지.

적어도 한 시간 전에 연락을 하고 찾아오고.

이번에는 대답이 돌아오지 않았어. 딱히 뭘 기대하고 했던 말은 아니라, 할도 어깨만 으쓱하고는 터벅터벅 화장실을 향했어. 손을 두어번 더듬고나서야 불을 킨 할은, 살짝 돌아보며 이렇게 물었어.

아침은 먹고 갈거야?

글쎄.

뭐, 어차피 냉장고에 남아있는 음식도 없을 거야. 배달음식을 시킬만큼 현금이 있는 지도 모르겠고.

참을성있게 할의 말이 끝나길 기다리던 시네스트로가 반지를 만지작거리며 할을 불렀어.

조던, 일이 생겨서 가봐야 한다.

어쩌겠어. 바쁘다는데. 보내줘야지. 할은 아예 화장실 타일 어딘가를 바라보며 대답했어.

그래.

\--

한참 뒤, 할이 살며시 고개를 돌렸을 때, 소파는 이미 비어있었어. 할은 씁쓸하게 고개를 돌리고는 화장실로 걸어들어갔어. 밀린 일을 처리하려면 서둘러야 했지. 이런 데에 낭비할 시간이 없었어.


End file.
